The present invention relates to an electronic translator and, more particularly, to an audio output device suitable for an electronic translator which provides a verbal output of a word or sentence.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional types of electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
When such an electronic translator is implemented with an audio output device in order to provide verbal output of words or sentences, it is desirable that the audio output device can provide, with natural intonations, words, in particular, the last words in the sentences, depending on whether the sentence is declarative or interrogative.